Gas puMp Kiss
by InuYashasPerfection
Summary: Kagome loves her basic job at the local gas station, seeing the smiles on the regular customers makes her day, but its not complete until her regular, InuYasha comes in everyday with his 3 year old daughter, she begins to fall in love. Can it happen?
1. I'm But Quaint

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Note: The following story will alternate points of view between Kagome and InuYasha, we will be starting with Kagome.

Age Brackets: Kagome:23, InuYasha:25, Shippo: 3, Rin:3, Sango:23, Bankotsu:24, Sesshomaru:27, Miroku:24.

The included characters in this chapter and any following should be added, more may become.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

.Gas.**/**_/_**puMp./**_**K**_**i**s_s./_

* * *

**I'm But Quaint**

* * *

I walk into the stock room, and into the freezer.

_c_**hi****lly **

My name tag shining _Kagome _gets a wee bit of frost on its shiny gold surface.

Into the freezer I go. I grab the chilled bag of vanilla iced coffee mix from its box, and then poor the mixture into the iced coffee dispenser.

"There you go sir." I smile to one of my regular customers.

"Thanks Kagome, I love this stuff." A handsome man by the name of Bankotsu replies.

"And I'll ring you up right over here." I walk over to my counter.

Yes,

_**My**_

Counter.

I earned it. After 4 years, you'd think I had a place.

I live but a Quaint life. I work a minimum wage job, while raising my gorgeous son.

I pay the rent, the bills, and purchase the groceries with my hard earned money, and give my vehicle a half tank of gas every week.

**W**_**o**__uld__ I __**C**__h_**A**nge it?

No, never.

My son gave birth to

_Me. _

He made me who I am. I love him, he loves me, and will always be

_That life partner no one can replace. _

He would be that special…

_**M**_**o****rAL **_F__i__**b**_**E**_r. _

_No matter the distance, no matter if I died. I would chase him for that last fucking second of _

_Happiness. _

God speed, my son.

Bankotsu, one of my regulars.

Married to a gorgeous demoness.

The proud parent of 3 beautiful children that I truly feel honored to have met.

Every morning he fills his tank up in his small, but decent truck.

Every day around 1 o'clock he comes in for a french-vanilla iced coffee.

Total money spent at my gas station: rough estimate of 65 dollars, give or take.

During the

_Dead_

Hours of the day. I sit and day dream.

I dream of that one special night, when I stand in the middle of the street catching….

_**pa**_peR _F__**L**_o_W__**ers**_

With the man who matters.

The one who I will get that special.

_Taste of love. _

Does that even exist?

No.

I highly doubt this because.

_He fucked me over on the beach. _

He won't see _his s__on. _The money hungry

_Little FuCker_

Only cares about daddy's business.

So, I'll do without.

My son should not been seen in public with the man that doesn't care any more about him than he does George Washington.

_He prefers Ben. _

Instead of seeing him everday.

I enjoy having my regular customers come in.

Its such a wonderful thing knowing.

_**That **_T_h__**e**__ir d__A_**y**

Isn't complete without me.

_Ohh __**But **__SnAp._

My day isn't complete without….

_!Him.!_

Everyday, at excatly 4 o'clock.

A man I so desire…

_Comes in my store…_

And purchases 57.52 in gasoline, a medium coke, and a blow-pop for his daughter of the same age as my son.

Such a middle-class, well organized man.

_**Pretty. **_

_Hopless…_

Whats a nice man like that doing single?

He mustn't like men, for he has a spawn of himself on his hands.

I know he has not a lady in red.

He never mentions her…not even a photo on the dash.

_No dashboard _**confessional**

Of someone he loves.

His gorgeous pearly whites shine, his nicely toned body shows, the smoothest silvery locks, so soft to the touch.

I know this because, I once helped him

_**Pump **__That _Gas. 

When he injured his leg.

He was such a good parent, to say no to his child at only 3 years of age, to not allow her to help herself to the gas **pump. **

A cute job as a manager of a

_Delicious _

Rest-a-raunt.

Just down the road.

But this quaint young lady of me…only sits at a table

_All by herself. _

When the babysitter checks in, I check out for a little glass of whine in the little black dress.

He's great with people, and kids alike.

He's got it all.

His very own place.

His angel for a daughter.

His efficient vehicle.

And some money to spare.

How nice he must have it.

How hard I have tried to provide the same for my own child.

_I look up to you like a God. _

_**M**_**y**_ g_O_**d**_

I can only imagine what he thinks of me.

My dinted fender, and only three hubcaps.

My low paying job, and Wal-Mart® clothing on my son.

My small one-bedroom apartment that I share with him as well.

I love my son, Shippo, but wish I could give him more in life than just the basics to survive.

_**O**_**h**h.

Here it is, on my cash register,

**Pump 8.**

Just registered 57.52 in unleaded gasoline.

His hair is

_Blowing_

_In The_

_**Wind.**_

And I can not help myself but stare.

Beauty so perfect.

He walks in the two glass doors, holding the door open for his young one.

She runs to the candy isle, picking out a green apple blow-pop while

_InuYasha_

Fills a styrofoam 24-oz medium cup with Coca-Cola®.

Walking slowly, a smile on his face as he takes the hand of his daughter, he approaches the counter.

I choked on my words.

I'm so embarrassed.

"How are you two today." I ask once more, biting my words to ensure no choking occurs.

"Eh, the same as always, happy, living day to day."

I love the way he words his delicious sentences.

So fair and perfect.

So happy living his life.

Is he lonely?

* * *

_I wonder what she thinks of me, so gorgeous she is. _

* * *

Authors Note: Its different, original and new. I have never written something like it. Please enjoy and review.

-InuYashasPerfection-

Check Out For More Great Stories:

Wolf Blossom

Just do an Author search on Fanfiction for her profile!


	2. I'm But Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Note: The following story will alternate points of view between Kagome and InuYasha, we will be starting with Kagome.

Age Brackets: Kagome:23, InuYasha:25, Shippo: 3, Rin:3, Sango:23, Bankotsu:24, Sesshomaru:27, Miroku:24.

The included characters in this chapter and any following should be added, more may become.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

.Gas.**/**_/_**puMp./**_**K**_**i**s_s./_

* * *

**I'm But Lonely**

* * *

I arise from my bed to the sound of alarm. The same time every morning with the exception of the weekend days of freedom.

I wake up, walking down the hall of my two bedroom town home, being as quiet as a

**mouse. **

Never would I dare of waking up my precious angel at such an hour of the morning, oh how I love her deep sleep dreaming. The smile she wears in that sleep, the twitch of her eyes as she dreams such happy dreams.

My smile goes away, when every morning I wake up..

**a**_**L**__**o**__n__E. _

I'm but a lonely single father.

The woman who birthed her, so evil and slutty she is. At the moment she realized she would soon be a mother, she turned against me like..

**A ****r****A**_**b**__i__d __b__**i**__t_**c**h do**G**

My name is InuYasha Takahashi.

And I am lonely.

But happy at the same time.

I enter the bathroom, turning on the warm water, I undress from my sleeping garments and become bare to the world.

I love the feel of this water in the morning, I awake almost instantly when the warm sensation runs all over my body. Oh how

**nice. **

The scent of my shampoo and body wash fills the bathroom and joins the hot steam that fogs my mirror.

_**I wonder who stands on the other side of that fogged mirror? The decreased sense of vision. **_

When exiting the shower, I dry myself with my plain white towel. And crack the bathroom door to release some trapped steam, how it loves to

**escape. **

I wish it was so easy to escape this ugly world. _The simple opening of a bathroom door._

The mirror becomes pure, and I stand naked and look. A replication of myself.

_**But two lonely people exist. Why aren't we one?**_

Dressing into my boxers and work shirt, I leave this bathroom, but soon to re-enter with my slacks and belt now on. I now shut the door, so I do not wake my gorgeous daughter, Rin.

I plug in my

_**10 dollar hairdryer. **_

And set in on high, to dry my long smooth hair.

I finish with this, and run my brush through it.

I love how it glides, like a boat on water.

My life seems busy. Oh how busy.

Everyday, I wake at 6:15 A.M.

I bathe and prepare for the day ahead.

Upon my finishing, it is now 7:30 A.M.

I will now wake...

the...

**S**l_E_**e**_**p**__**i**_**nG **AnGel.

"Come on Rin, time to get up." I say so sweetly.

She begins to stir, and raises her arms up to me, she wants to be picked up. I bathed her last night, so it is not necessary for bathing this morning. I pick her up, patting her back so softly and return in a sitting position on her bed. I rummage through her dresser drawers to find the days outfit. I find them, today's cute clothing.

I lay them on her bed so gently, and give her a light shake. She was dozing off once more.

She comes to the realization that she cannot sleep again till she gets to daycare.

_She gazes at that blue teardrop necklace around my neck. _

"Pretty daddy." She speaks, now more awake than before.

I hate this necklace.

But to function in todays society.

_So messed up. _

_I _must wear this, to hide the demon side in me.

My hair still so silvery, but my eyes so purple.

I wish I was accepted for who I was.

Half demon, half human. So hating this

**society. **

So **cursed **this necklace.

I leave the room as she likes to attempt to dress herself.

Its so adorable. The miss matched buttons upon her shirt, un-matching socks, and crooked pants.

I laugh as I fix her wardrobe, almost every morning.

We leave, to begin the daily routine.

She goes off to daycare.

Oh how I remember that first day, the streaming twisted tears that fell down that pale smooth face.

Now, she becomes excited as we pull up to the small building.

And runs off only after a goodbye kiss.

This daily routine, so busy and stress filled.

I love my job...

At the downtown restaraunt...

A manager, which I deserve.

_I look forward to her beauty, when I return for my night shift. _

_So gorgeous she is. _

_But what is her. _

_**N**_**a**m_E? _

The same little black dress, from night to night. Her lonely brown eyes, shine at me.

Her dry white wine, she sips so deliciously.

_I crave her beauty, every night. _

I love that gas station attendant.

So the reason I choose that as my regular stop. She is so kind in the **heart. **

So brilliant her _**mind.**_

_**Ohh. **_

How I dream of walking down the beach, our toes free to the world.

_Finding. _

_**pIn**_**k ****S**t_A__r__** fi**__s__h and __imPer_fect s**H****ells. **

Together the **bliss of that perfect happiness. **

Afraid I am, to ask her questions, to wait on her for that **dry white wine. **

How scary it is, and oh so hurtful, to say nothing more, than how happy I am...to reveal my **obsession **and **deadly **loneliness.

That medium coke, that same amount of gas, and the green apple blow-pop.

_I wish the same, day to day, products would grab her attention...and cause her to ask. _

Her sweet scented black hair, draws my deep senses.

The vanilla lotion I smell, oh how nice to sniff the air.

I feel not the scent, of gasoline, but her lovely

**smell. **

_I wonder what she thinks of me, and my single father hood. _

_Does she notice my precious daughter?_

_How she craves a mother, so nice and helpful, a female figure to answer all those _

_**P**__**r**_Iv_a_**t**e

Questions, that only a mother should know.

For the memories I want my daughter not to remember..

Are he dad in an apron,

with a recipe book.

_Please me dear Kagome..._

_Can't you __**speak**__ to me?_

* * *

_Authors Note: I like it, do you? _

_Read and Review!_

_Enjoy!_

-InuYashasPerfection-

For more great stories, check out Wolf Blossom. Do an author search, and visit her profile.

Thanks Wolf Blossom!


	3. A Change In The Day

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Note: The following story will alternate points of view between Kagome and InuYasha, we will be starting with Kagome.

Age Brackets: Kagome:23, InuYasha:25, Shippo: 3, Rin:3, Sango:23, Bankotsu:24, Sesshomaru:27, Miroku:24.

The included characters in this chapter and any following should be added, more may become.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

.Gas.**/**_/_**puMp./_K_i**s_s./_

* * *

**A Change In The Day**

* * *

It appears as a normal day.

The usual customers.

The same products.

A new face every so often.

The smell of

**gasoline. **

I just can't wait to see him, he's so pretty.

How I long for him to be mine, to curl up against his gorgeous tan chest.

**And lie naked under the covers, and feel no shame. **

I wish I wasn't

**d**_**R**eaM**i****n**g. _

Ohh.

Snaps.

4 o'clock.

My register has just registered 57.52 in gasoline.

_I'm going for it. _

He walks in the door, and I lose my

**breath. **

He looks at me.

**Oh. **

_My. _

____

Go**D.**

Those eyes.

Lavender.

What a gorgeous **lavender. **

_Did he feel that? _

_That spark in his heart, that you can't quite put your finger on. _

I did.

**S****p**ar_k._

The normal routine continues.

**The coke. **

The **blow-pop. **

He walks up to the register.

"Where does all that gas go?" I smile and ask curiously while tapping away at my register, "Everyday you get all that gas, you're little S-10 can't be that bad."

"Well, lawn mower, weed whacker, and the truck." InuYasha replies.

"And the extra?" I question in return.

"5 gallon gas tanks stored in my garage, have you not noticed, I never put the gas into my truck." InuYasha responds.

"Never really looked."

Oh shit.

He will now know, I didn't pay

**that**

_**much**_

_attention. _

_Oh. _

What am I gonna do with myself?

Jesus

**Christ. **

My face.

b**L**ushi**ng**

_I see that look he just gave._

**He let out a small **_**smile?**_

"Have a good day." I say.

"You too." He replies, that adorable smirk still on his face.

I run into the break room, 'Fuck.' I let out a sigh, and hear the bell ring, I have a customer. My shift will be over shortly.

I serve the customer and see my replacement pull into the parking lot. I am so relieved.

"Hello Kagome." Sango, my best friend since high school, and my co-worker.

"Hi." I say, smiling.

**A smile of relief. **

"So, did the hottie come in today?" Sango perks up, knowing my secret crush.

"Yeah, I so embarrassed myself." I laugh casually.

"Get off the clock, I can tell your tired." Sango gets behind the counter and clocks in.

I leave the store, and get into my car.

I take off.

**So careful when I drive. **

I developed good driving skills when I gave birth.

Not wanting to hurt my new bag of **sunshine**.

I pick up my son, so beautiful and innocent, from daycare.

We go home, and make some dinner, spend an hour or two playing games, or watching the small

_Television set. _

I lay in the bath, listening to the static of my old radio, bathing before I have that glass of fancy white wine while watching a human so fair and beautiful.

Its pretty sad, that this man I desire.

Has better hair,

_**Than Angelina Jolie. **_

But I want to pull it, and run my slender fingers through those locks of beauty.

I lay in this **hot water **and soak my small and slim body. So relaxing it is.

My son lay on the couch, Nickelodeon on the tv, napping so soundly. I leave my bathroom door open, as to not leave the innocent alone.

I am dressing myself now, that same little black dress, in such top notch condition.

I charge the wine on my credit card, to help build my

**credit score**

So I can go back to school...

_And provide a little more. _

For my son of only 3.

But you need credit, to get such loans.

The babysitter knocks on the door lightly, knowing that my son naps sometimes.

I answer this door.

Someone I'm only lightly acquainted with, he knows nothing of my life.

"Hi Miroku.", "Come in, he's napping again." I step away from the doorway and allow this nice man in.

Oh what people must think, a man as my babysitter, screw them. He's a nice well rounded man only looking for some pocket change.

So great with children, what a terrific husband he will make.

I leave the apartment, on my way.

Entering the restaurant I get seated in the same spot as always near the back, two tables away from the kitchen doors. Although in the lovely's section, I've never been waited on by him.

But _dear. _

He is walking towards me, my palms are now sweaty.

"The usual Miss. Higurashi, and how are you today?" The manager, and lovely man speaks.

"Yeah." I respond.

"I'll have it right out Miss, and as a usual customer, I'm obliged to inform you today you will be getting this at a discounted rate." He smiles, taking my menu and leaving a shocked gas station attendant and customer behind.

_Is he catching on? _

_I'm as happy as a little kid in a __**candy store**__. _

* * *

_Does she notice my ever growing strong efforts for her __**affection**__ and __**realization**__?_

* * *

Authors Note: A little shorter than usual, but I think this may make the story line a little more interesting.

Read And Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-


	4. And So Small Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Note: The following story will alternate points of view between Kagome and InuYasha, we will be starting with Kagome.

Age Brackets: Kagome:23, InuYasha:25, Shippo: 3, Rin:3, Sango:23, Bankotsu:24, Sesshomaru:27, Miroku:24.

The included characters in this chapter and any following should be added, more may become.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

**Authors Note: As the document manager is being a queer, I must post my note up here. Haha, feel special you guys have earned an update sooner than I was going to give it you.**

R&R!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

.Gas.**/**_/_**puMp./**_**K**_**i**s_s./_

* * *

**And So Small Worlds Collide**

* * *

_Does she notice my ever growing strong efforts for her **affection** and **realization**?_

Oh.

But she must.

How I wish she knew that I pay attention, so.

**To everything.**

I notice that she pay attentions to everything I do in such grave detail.

Which is precisely why this man so in love smirked at the the cute girl behind the counter when she failed to realize that I never actually pump the gas into my gas tank.

How cute the face she made when she realized that herself.

**I tried so hard yesterday.**

I even changed the

**D**_a__i__L_**y R**_o__u_**_T_**_i_**_n__E_**

I waited on this lovely girl during her

**daily white wine outing. **

When I never had before.

She looked so shocked.

But didn't really speak.

"_**Oh I'm in love with you." **_

Or.

"_**Please, go on a date with me, heres my digits." **_

Are _just _two of the things I'd like to hear from her **pretty pink lips. **

But this is a man so head over heels for a woman that he goes to the same gas station everyday when its not 100 percent necessary speaking.

_And I don't even fucking know the girl. _

Is that a sickness I must ask myself?

_How. _

**Gorgeous. **

_The fair. _

**Skinned Girl. **

I give those smirls, those smiles, when to get her to notice that I'm watching.

_Th_**a**_**t ****I'**_m w_At**c**_h_i_**n**_**g**_

With desperate eyes.

So needy for her love.

It's almost like.

_If_

_**I**_

_Don't_

**Get**

_It. _

I will surely

**Die.**

I want to touch her.

Lick her.

Bite her.

Hold her.

Cuddle her.

Smell her.

But again, that must be the **demon** in me.

Or is it really love?

Or some sick obsession because **I'm so lonely I talk to myself **

In the **shower.**

But I know, I feel this thing.

This **spark.**

When I meet those pretty deep eyes.

**I could get lost in them. **

**Sp**ar_k_**_._**

_My telephone. _

I almost forgot I had one.

**Its no wonder the ring isn't dusty. **

I answer.

"Hello?" I question this mystery caller.

"Hi InuYasha." My best friend greets.

"Oh Miroku, whats up?" I say, now more cheerful as I don't have to lay there and think about that woman I desire.

"Hey, I'm having a small get together tonight and I thought I'd invite my best friend on his night off, ya know, to actually have some fun and enjoy yourself." He asks and informs.

"Well, If I can get a babysitter, I'll be happy to attend besides I haven't seen you in awhile." I respond.

Wow, a night off and I get to have some fun.

**How pleasant.**

"Sounds good." , "Hopefully I'll see you then."

"Yupp, talk to you later." I finish and hang up.

_C_**l**i_c_**_K._**

I don't have many friends, but I cherish the ones I do have.

So trushworthy they are.

When you grow up, and have children. Thats when you truly find out who they are.

**True friends. **

I remember in high school when we would sit in PE class, and instead of actually participating we'd watch all the girls.

I miss those days, when I wasn't so in love with one girl that I couldn't even think or get excited about any others. Those days were good to me.

_I had some free will. _

But now I'm in this rut, and for some reason I can't bring myself to do anything

_about_

_**it. **_

Sometimes people must question my manhood because this is quite disgusting if you ask me.

_**I go about my daily business.**_

I have now contacted my father and he and my mother are willing to babysit my child of three years of age.

Wow for once in my my busy schedule I get to wear some of my nice clothes.

This is most

**amazing. **

This party will be certaintly nerve racking, I am so not used to being around my friends.

So many people to catch up with.

The b**L**_**I**__s_sf_u__**ln**_**e**ss of friendship is very nice indeed.

I think being in the world of socialism is what keeps the people on this planet up to date with life and how society expects you to act from

day

_to_

**day. **

I am now

**on my way**

to this most exciting event.

How I wonder what people will say to me, how I wonder what they think if me.

This man that they went to high school with.

**The billy badass I was. **

The vulgar fowl mouthed little shit I was to the authority figures of the school system.

And now, I am but a single father working as a manager of a nice restaurant in town.

Making ends meet for my child, putting her first.

When in school I thought of no one but myself.

I've only seen a few of my classmates in town every so often, but Miroku, he is **very **social and still hangs with a lot of them regularly.

Oh how I wish he would just grow up and do something with his life.

Partying is now way to live

**forever. **

I walk into the door, and Miroku instantly speaks.

"Glad to see you could make it!" He smiles, shaking my hand.

I suppose in some ways, more than others, he has grown up since high school.

I'll give him credit, being one year younger. But come on, go to college.

Not that I should be talking much.

But for real.

Do something, get a real job.

His part time job at a clothing store in the local mall doesn't really do him much justice.

"Always glad to see a friend." I smile and respond.

"Say, do you have a lady friend yet?" He asks.

I hate this from him.

"No, Miroku, I'm way to busy to get out there and date." I reply, the same reply every time.

"InuYasha, Rin needs a mother figure, I know your busy, but you must date again." He insists.

"And your talking?" I give him that look, I can be quite the snob.

"I don't have children, as much as I would like to make them." He looks away.

"But you haven't met a serious woman yet...have you?" I smirk.

"Well no."

"Whore."

**I just lost my train of thought. **

_My _

**words**

_are lost. _

Is this true, can this be.

How my dreams have been answered.

Out of the corner of my

**purple eyes**

I have caught glimpse of an angel.

It is her, the lovely Miss Kagome.

"Miroku, who is that?" I point to the girl.

"The woman I babysit for, you know, that extra cash I was talking about." He says, almost as if no interest, "I figured she could spare some time from her daily routine and well organized life to get out and meet new people, plus she knows Sango who I very interested in."

Oh.

No.

She looks over and stares, it looks as if her jaw just dropped.

Its like

a

**S**_i__l_**e****n**_t R_**e****f**le_c_**t****i****o**n

Like we are telling each others souls that we are in love and meant to be.

But

**no one **

_knows it. _

Not even the two of us.

* * *

"_Have my most cherished dreams come true?" , "Oh dear lord Jesus Christ, I must be dream, and this deep burning feeling I feel in my soul, I am drawn to him."_

* * *


	5. Burned

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Note: The following story will alternate points of view between Kagome and InuYasha, we will be starting with Kagome.

Age Brackets: Kagome:23, InuYasha:25, Shippo: 3, Rin:3, Sango:23, Bankotsu:24, Sesshomaru:27, Miroku:24, Kikyo:24

The included characters in this chapter and any following should be added, more may become.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

.Gas.**/**_/_**puMp./**_**K**_**i**s_s./_

* * *

**Burned**

* * *

"_Have my most cherished dreams come true?" , "Oh dear lord Jesus Christ, I must be dreaming, and this deep burning feeling I feel in my soul, I am drawn to him."_

Eureka!

The burning.

Desperate the souls must be to become

**one. **

At this very moment

All my

**troubles**

have been

**f**_o_r**g_o_**_t_t**e**_n._

Lost at sea during a terrible storm

when the sky goes gray and King Poseidon becomes enraged as the fishermen **empty the sea.**

I felt like I was drowning.

And he caught me off guard.

The one

**soul to take my hand. **

**And raise me from the furious sea. **

Through this

crowd of people.

**I can see those paper flowers. **

**As the clock **_co__u_**n**_t__s_**do**wn.

And the lights start flashing

**in my dreams**

his lips touch mine.

I _snap back _to reality.

And my cheeks go flush.

I'm still staring.

And I think there was some drool on the right side of my mouth.

I felt like I was

**s**_t_a_n_**_d_**i**n**_g _**o**n a**n **_e_m**t**y **_s_**tre**et**.

And a parade came to a halt and everyone was watching the one

person in

the marching band who

**played the wrong note. **

And

**they **

_were _

**all**

_watching me. _

"Hey, hey Kagome." I hear, I snap my head over to Sango so fast I think I pulled a damn muscle.

"Huh, yeah hey." I say, stumbling over my own words and wiping my mouth.

"Woah, deep thoughts?" Sango laughs, "What time do you work tomorrow?"

"I'm off.", "Finally." I smile.

"Oh, who opens then?" She says.

"Boss is training a new guy I believe." I turn my head.

"We went through another one??" Sango replies in disbelief.

"Yeah, another one." I roll my eyes at the thought.

I mean really, whats so hard about standing behind the counter of a medium sized gas station, punching a few buttons and doing a little stocking.

Nothing.

But to some people in this world getting out of bed at moms house is all to hard.

"Maybe you should use that oh so cherished day off, and ask one of these lovely gentlemen to a movie?" Sango suggests.

"Yeah, please." I laugh.

_But _**dream.**

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Sango looks at me.

"A single _mom, _with a _kid._", "Thats the problem." I say.

"I'm sure thats not the end of your world." She states in return.

**T**_h_e E_nd_ oF _m_**y w_o_**_r_ld.

It could be actually.

But I dare not say this aloud.

Oh how I can't stand this deep dreaming.

_Don't **prayers **get **answered? **_

Or does the lord almighty find this funny to punish the humans he so sadly created?

**Free will** was his greatest mistake.

But this is my opinion.

I dare not stomp into a church, and let everyone know that I think free will was Gods greatest mistake and that he thinks his creations are complete mess ups.

I might get

**stoned **

_**to death. **_

I just don't have it in me, to really

**speak **

to him.

Its hard to do.

Its like in junior high when you have this awesome crush and you stare at them, and write a letter to them and your heart

pounds all day, in all your classes because you know if they think lowly of you and all their friends.

And some of yours too will make fun of you, and everyone will laugh as your heart gets driven so deep into the ground you don't know if you have it in you to get up and return to that dreaded school tomorrow and face everyone and answer all their questions.

I feel like

a _little_

**kid. **

"I guess it isn't, but I've got not a soul in mind." I finally reply back to her.

"Oh please, I know that hottie is right over their next to the other hottie." Sango looks over.

"I can't, I don't got it in me."

Then I think of something.

"What other hottie?" I smile.

"Miroku." She blushes.

"Thats my babysitter, why don't you go over _there yourself _and ask him for me?" I smile evilly.

"I couldn't...do all your dirty work for you." Sango says.

"Thats what I thought, see how it feels?" I question Sango.

"Now thats not very fair." Sango crosses her arms.

"I know."

But life isn't fair because I burn so much looking at him, I felt my heart jump into my throat when I had **broken** that **gorgeous gaze**.

* * *

"_Hey Inu, what time do you work tomorrow?" Miroku asked me. _

"_I have the day off." I reply, taking my gaze away from her. _

"_Maybe you should use that day off and go on a date with her." He suggests to me. _

"_Whats playing at the theater?" I ask. _

_I'm **burning** thinking about it._

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry about the wait, but like I said, atleast it didnt go an entire month without an update. I have been very busy lately, and once again apologize.

Checkout FersureZelda for more great stories, featuring Kingdom Hearts.

-InuYashasPerfection-

R&R!


	6. Yearning

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Note: The following story will alternate points of view between Kagome and InuYasha, we will be starting with Kagome.

Age Brackets: Kagome:23, InuYasha:25, Shippo: 3, Rin:3, Sango:23, Bankotsu:24, Sesshomaru:27, Miroku:24, Kikyo:24

The included characters in this chapter and any following should be added, more may become.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

.Gas.**/**_/_**puMp./**_**K**_**i**s_s./_

* * *

**Yearning**

* * *

"_Hey Inu, what time do you work tomorrow?" Miroku asked me. _

"_I have the day off." I reply, taking my gaze away from her. _

"_Maybe you should use that day off and go on a date with her." He suggests to me. _

"_Whats playing at the theater?" I ask. _

_I'm **burning** thinking about it._

Yearning.

Oh how I'm **yearning **to see her.

To smell her.

To take in all her glory.

To make her mine.

To rest my golden eyes upon her figure.

And her

**pale face. **

This _man _I am.

InuYasha.

Wants a human being, as my father did.

She is so precious.

I look into the bright and delicious future, and see this woman, Kagome, bearing my pups.

This is

**n**_o_ns**e_n_**_s_e

talk.

Perversion is what it is.

I have a young one, no need for more.

She has a young one.

We can make them ours.

My daughter no longer has to look at her father, in an apron with a

**recipe book. **

And her son, can have someone to

**play some ball **

_or_

hunt with.

The yearning for this creature is making my chest tight.

I pace the floor of the noisy kitchen of my restaurant, she should be here soon.

And I have two movie tickets. That I will

_serve with her white wine. _

What a proposal, my pearly whites will shine as I give a graceful smile. And I'll walk away.

While the lovely makes up her mind to go see a flick.

And she will smile back, and say yes to me. And

**I'll make her day. **

Of course, though.

This may be a figment of my so drastic and wide imagination.

I have a table to wait on.

You see.

I like to run this business well.

Being a manager it is not necessary for such a being as myself to interact with the customers.

But I do.

I must keep this establishment running in top condition.

And make sure all parties involved, employees and all, are doing well.

"How are you guys today, could I intrest you in our special, classic lasagna with a side of soup and salad for 7.99?" I ask this party of two.

"No thank you sir."

"Could I start you off with some beverages?" I ask the usual waiter questions.

I could serve a table in my sleep. Sometimes I think my daughter gets tired of the pristine food and hand and foot service at home.

"Mello Yellow, and Coke please." They answer in return.

A

**bullshit smile**

then their faces are once again stuck in the menu.

I go to the serve station, located in the back right hand corner of the store.

I fill their drinks.

The one thing I hate about this job, sometimes such rude and stuck up make you feel like the lowest beings on earth until you get a cheery and respectful customer.

Which can sometimes.

_Never happen. _

And I walk out into the open area, and it hits me.

**L**i_k_e _a_ **b**r_u_**s**_h _f**ir**e_._

In California when the hot sun beats down on the land and a simple lite cigarette can cause a state of panic throughout thousands of people...thats what it was like.

I saw one of my employees waiting on her.

My **creature **of obsession.

He walked to the server station and began to pour her wine.

I would not have this.

I should fire him.

No, thats not legal.

But I'd like to.

"Luke, switch me tables, this is an important customer, it must be done perfectly."

"Yes sir, which table?" He ask.

"42."

I take the wine glass from his manly hands and walk over with the customary napkin and the two movie tickets sticking from the edges.

"Here you are ma'm, enjoy."

I give the smile, the one I said I would.

She knew me, and I knew her.

I know she had a yearning for me too, I can feel it.

Dear lord, please dont let that feeling

**only be hopes and dreams. **

How tragic that would be, for me to be so crushed by a female I so desire.

I peek from the station,

_like a child on Christmas eve. _

She sees the tickets, and a quaint smile goes across her face. I can almost hear the thump from her well endowed chest.

I take about five minutes to collect my scattered self, and walk over.

"Is there _anything _I can help you with?"

"That was pretty smooth." Kagome replies. She looks down as her slender finger rounds the top of the wine glass.

She looks up and her bright smile could have blinded me.

"I would love too, but."

My hear sinks faster than

_the Titanic._

"I have no babysitter for that night, and I doubt you'd want such a young third wheel." She says.

The light bulb blinks above my head.

"It would make my day better to go see _Kungfu Panda _with the young ones my dear." I smile.

* * *

_'Wow, like the family I always wanted.'_

_I am **yearning** for the night to approach._

* * *

Authors Note: I hope I didn't lose my best readers due to my long absence. Please Enjoy!

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


	7. The Word Of The Day Is

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Note: The following story will alternate points of view between Kagome and InuYasha, we will be starting with Kagome.

Age Brackets: Kagome:23, InuYasha:25, Shippo: 3, Rin:3, Sango:23, Bankotsu:24, Sesshomaru:27, Miroku:24, Kikyo:24

The included characters in this chapter and any following should be added, more may become.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

.Gas.**/**_/_**puMp./**_**K**_**i**s_s./_

* * *

**The Word Of The Day Is**

* * *

_'Wow, like the family I always wanted.'_

_I am **yearning** for the night to approach._

To make him mine.

And take in all his glory.

I am sitting, it this fancy

**restaurant**

Mine white wine has been delivered by non other than, the gorgeous man

_I seek. _

_To make him **mine. **_

I look, and peeking, as if a child on Christmas Eve night behind the banister, were some tickets.

**Oh but only two. **

But I still smile, thinking of a night out, no worries of my son eating a healthy dinner, and going off to bed at the right time.

_Thats just a dream. _

I do this a lot.

Off to the twilight of dreams.

I wish I could do this.

_I wish I could do that. _

I want this.

**And I'd like that. **

I frown on the inside, knowing I must decline.

**H**_o_w **w**_r_e_t_**c**h**e_d_**.

The dream, oh, of all dreams.

**Family. **

Out of destitution we'd be.

But this God, of all Gods, has the audacity to do this to me.

Crush my dream, my dream of **him. **

My dream...

_Of Us. _

"Is there _anything _I can help you with?" He walks up, leaving about five minutes in between.

He was probably collecting his **S**ca_t_**t**e_r__d__** self. **_

I mean, that was a sly and smooth move.

"That was pretty smooth." I do this thing,

**I saw it in a movie once, **

_you know?_

I round my slender finger aroung the top of the wine glass.

Creating a wonderful whistle at the end, due to the **friction. **

I look up, hoping my bright smile would blind him.

He was the God to my bible.

My heart sinks faster than...

_The Mayflower. _

When I tell him I would love to, but I can't.

For I do not have a babysitter for such a lovely and awesome occasion.

"It would make my day better to go see _Kungfu Panda _with the young ones my dear." I smile.

Oh, how nice of him.

It takes a real man to take on a single mother and her kid.

_On the first date. _

This seems to good to be true.

Probably,

**another dream?**

Could be.

**Maybe. **

_Nahh. _

He is absolutely the smoke to my fire.

I can't stand how good he is.

It is driving me crazy.

I should be in a nut house.

**Thats just how head over heels I am for this man. **

He's the teen dream.

Ha, or was...

In his **teens. **

Probably since he was

_seventeen. _

When their perfectly developed.

So handsome, the hormones raging...ready for action.

I would have never gotten someone like him then.

I was your average **nerd. **

And I must say.

How I must say.

_He was the one with boots-with-the-fur. _

_**Back in those days of course. **_

And the night went on.

The stars stayed in the sky.

The crickets played their music.

And I drank my wine.

He served me, and his customers.

And it went on, so smooth.

Like the bible wasn't a bible. But a script.

We all did our lines perfectly.

**And then the sun rose. **

**High into the sky. **

_And it was the stars turn to sleep. _

It was a perfect day.

**The word of the day was: **_perfection. _

The temperature was: **Perfect. **

The birds were: _chirping. _

**The clouds were like: **_cotton. _

Can you say...

Simple

_P_**e**r_f_e**c**t_i_**o**n

I can, because for once in my life I'm not broken.

I mean how many times can someone break before they shatter?

I always end up back where I started.

But not this time.

I can feel it.

This time, somone won't turn my car around.

I'm in drive, and I'm not stopping till I'm old and out of gas. I will, from this day and on...

_Live my _**life. **

No neutral, or reverse.

Simply put it as **drive.**

I am in the store.

With my son, of course I live so fast in this lifetime, I am in my work uniform.

We are buying one outfit each, for such this special occasion tomorrow night.

So excited, we are.

He picked out such a nice outfit, for a three year old of course.

As did I.

A casual, but decent, outfit.

I mean, we aren't going to the White House after all.

This is serious business, I mean, we are going to see _Kungfu Panda. _

_Lets put it like this..._

**Its time to get crunk with the pandas. **

* * *

_'Do I have anything to wear?" _

_For heavens sake, I sound like my mother._

* * *

Authors Note: And I must say, this is my favorite story, please don't blame me for attempting to add some humor to it. I dont want it dying out.

Authors Replies:

Affinitive: Define how the dialogue is awkward please. And thanks for your honest opinion on the format, but I like my writing to be fresh and new and different from others. I will keep this in mind for future stories but I can't change how I write in the middle of a story, especially during my most popular one at the time.

Inspired!: Your review made my day, you showed emotion in your review. Reviews like yours are what every author needs to hear. Thanks!!

Please all, R&R!

-InuYashasPerfection-


	8. Concentration

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Note: The following story will alternate points of view between Kagome and InuYasha, we will be starting with Kagome.

Age Brackets: Kagome:23, InuYasha:25, Shippo: 3, Rin:3, Sango:23, Bankotsu:24, Sesshomaru:27, Miroku:24, Kikyo:24

The included characters in this chapter and any following should be added, more may become.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

.Gas.**/**_/_**puMp./**_**K**_**i**s_s./]_

* * *

**Concentration**

* * *

_'Do I have anything to wear?" _

_For heavens sake, I sound like my mother._

It had been awhile since my heart felt so.

It feels like it could just jump right out of my chest.

And with one simple mistake it may shiver up, dry, and no longer exist.

**Like taking a salt shaker to a slug. **

But lets get real.

This isn't your ideal first date, I mean.

The young ones are here.

And I feel extravagant!

Its like a fairytale, like I **met her in Germany.**

While she stood nearly naked on the other side of a fence in a concentration camp.

**And I was the one that stood out, that had a heart. **

Sometimes I feel like crying, because I know this so good.

And so **t**_r_uE.

Shes my ultimate concentration.

This could make me or break me.

**The world used to be _black _and white. **

**In my eyes. **

The **seas** in my world, all seven burnt out.

Now its fucking _raining_.

Im so happy.

I though I was good without anyone.

_Since **it**. _

I'm making my own patterns now.

**I**_t__s_ go**_n_**n**A **g_e_**t** on _t_**r**a_c_K.

Now.

This morning I woke up, and it began to smear.

The colors on the paint pallet I must say.

They began to coat my world, and I smiled as I turned over.

Picasso awoke from the grave, and painted again.

This day must be treated as a delicacy.

I arise from my fluffy bed, and go about the morning routine.

I requested this day, today, off of work.

A simple shift manager will cover me.

I get into my truck, and start her up.

I pull out of my carport, and take off.

**Like a jet plane in the sunset. **

**Ready**

_set_

_**go.**_

As I'm driving down this paved road.

My hand rest upon my

Left cheek.

The other drivers, seem in such a hurry.

Zoom by.

So quickly.

The lights are red.

The lights are green.

Have you ever wondered why they choose Christmas colors?

Isn't that a bit...

**s_c_**_r_e_e_**c**h.

Distracting?

_Slam. _

The wind just got color.

As I spun around so fast, the lights and building mixed to make

an extravagant painting pallet.

Now won't this put a damper on my day.

It seems as though my day dreaming about this woman so gorgeous, I have run a red light.

And got hammered.

Oh, now what will I do?

I will be late to she her _gorgeous _**face.**

**Jesus Christ thats a pretty face. **

I exit the vehicle.

Only to see that my front end has been clipped, and bent over.

How unfortunate.

I am then hollered at by an overly historical woman.

As I stare at her rusted out station wagon, I wonder why this is such a big deal to her.

Its not like they don't have more,

at the local **dollar store. **

It must be from the 18th century, because my vehicle has a considerable amount of damage.

Whilst hers, has a missing bumper and crinkled hood.

And during this damned commotion, I can not help but look at the ticking clock.

_I am becoming very stressed. _

I am now an hour late.

And just grabbing a cab.

I arrive at the theater, my head is pounding, and I am very drowsy.

**What a goddess, she has waited there for me. **

Her son is in a coat, and a shaw is around delicate shoulders.

Oh how this woman I love is so pretty.

"Fashionably late?" She asks, she doesn't look her happiest.

.......and I can't remember a thing....

* * *

Authors Note: So I'm back, life and the economy had gotten the best of me. Please enjoy the new updates, more to come.

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *


	9. Brillant Answer

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Note: The following story will alternate points of view between Kagome and InuYasha, we will be starting with Kagome.

Age Brackets: Kagome:23, InuYasha:25, Shippo: 3, Rin:3, Sango:23, Bankotsu:24, Sesshomaru:27, Miroku:24, Kikyo:24

The included characters in this chapter and any following should be added, more may become.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

.Gas.**/**_/_**puMp./**_**K**_**i**s_s./]_

* * *

**Brilliant Answer**

* * *

It's a _tad bit chilly. _

I just don't know, whether I should be angry.

**Or worried. **

A man such as himself, wouldn't stand a lady up, nor the one he desires so.

Miroku, the baby sitter.

And ironically.

His best friend.

Pulled up to the theater with his child, why is this so?

"He asked me to bring him, he may be running a tad bit late."

"Is this so, why may I ask?" I responded to his statement.

With a question of course.

"He couldn't find anything to wear." He giggled.

Needless to say, his a man and can't find anything to wear.

**But how funny it is his best friend giggled over it. **

**Oh how I miss the man I have yet to date. **

But this feeling, oh this feeling.

_I can't _

**f**_i_n_d_ th**_e _**bR_i_**l**_l_a_n_t _a_**nS**_w_er.

Like losing a needle in a haystack.

I feel like an elderly women sewing a quilt with thimbles on her thumbs vigorously searching for the tiny mistake in her "over and under" pattern.

**Rocking back and forth in my squeaky rocking chair. **

Oh how that thought haunts me when I have crows feet from staying up past 7.

_And take 2 hours to remove myself from the bed. _

And I sit their in my recliner wondering, oh how I'm wondering, where my children are.

And how I'm forgotten in the mist.

Its not like I'm a fisherman at sea or anything, right?

I remove Rin from the vehicle, zipping up her coat.

"Where could he be?" I ask before he pulls away.

"He should be on his way, I would think so." Miroku responds before driving away.

How the perfection has shattered through the stained glass, so imperfect it is.

Is stained glass really like this day, is it really perfect.

Its **stained. **But is the price to be so gorgeous, to dirty it with colors of the _rainbow. _

To take something clear as the wind that blows through my hair, and color it. Making the invisible, visible. 

But right now, I'm going to look at this situation with clear lenses.

He just wouldn't, he couldn't.

He was just as nervous, if not more than me.

How I'd like to make him mine.

So gorgeous.

The burning I feel to see him, to feel him next to me.

Nuzzling into my neck. I feel shivers just thinking about it.

Then I see the bright yellow vehicle turn the corner, shouldn't he be in the truck?

It pulls up, and I take my shaw and wrap it around my shoulders.

Its a tad bit, as I said.....**chilly. **

He exits the vehicle.

"Fashionably late?" I pretend to be a bit upset.

Oh snaps!

He hits the ground quicker than my heart skipped a beat.

This gorgeous man, he must awake!

I begin to panic, like a soldier on the field.

Think logically, think straight.

I dial 911, but my hands slip on the phone and it crashes to the ground.

My head is beginning to spin, the young ones become distraught and upset.

bR_i_**l**_l_a_n_t _a_**nS**_w_er.

Find it, Kagome, find it.

The EMTS arrive, and I gather the children and get in my low-class vehicle and depart to the hospital.

Apparently the poor man had been in a car accident just moments before, he has a concussion.

"You'll need to make sure you're husband rests when you take him home, he'll be fine, but don't let him sleep." The nurse orders.

_Husband. _

And I didn't argue, I **liked it. **

I sign some papers.

The delirious man mumbles befuddled sentences about his daughter and truck.

He's awake now, coming to.

I smack him a few times in the car to keep him lucid and awake.

Or as lucid as possible, but definitely awake.

He can sleep in a few, but not at the moment until I can keep a clear eye on him.

I am so nervous, oh me, oh my.

Its not like I'm taking home a drunk man from the bar or anything?

Just someone who's....

a

BIT

_out of it. _

Thats not wrong of me is it.

**To think thoughts. **

Isn't that normal for a woman of my situation and stature in life?

I pull up to the tiny one bedroom apartment, in which I pay a cheap price.

_For just that. _

_Something cheap and small. _

I ask the children to run upstairs and unlock the door, saying that InuYasha wasn't feeling well and I needed them to be grown-ups.

They took well to the comment, and marched up there.

I locked the doors, and put one of InuYasha's arms around my shoulders.

I have to rearrange my self and remove my shoes as I can't lift this strong and muscular man in high heels.

We finally get to the open door, and I set him down in the recliner and lay him out.

He's so pretty, even as he lay there nearly knocked out.

I want to touch him. 

bR_i_**l**_l_a_n_t _a_**nS**_w_er.

I get a warm clothe and lay it upon his head, as it has now began to bruise.

I get it.

The brillant answer, to fufill my dreams.

I ran my hand across his head, the _burning_ feeling.

The **yearning** feeling.

It comes through my mind, _body,_ and **soul **again.

I run my slender finger through his silky smooth hair.

His bright, brillant, and beautiful eyes shine up at me.

And I can't help it, but I lay a kiss upon his pink lips.

_Is this a dream? _

_Am I dead from the accident? _

_Did I get kissed by the woman I desire so? _

* * *

Authors Note: I like this chapter and installment more than others, but I still cannot satisfy myself. Here are some comments and replies to readers.

AUTHOR REPLIES:

Love-InuYasha-Kagome-Forever: Please, don't read. It isn't my problem that you are not competent enough to read a story above the fourth grade level. It is not a written or unwritten rule that Rin must reside as "Fluffys" child, do you think so because the show has them traveling together? I find that if every writer writes Rin as his kid, thats plagiarism, so please, go sodomize yourself.

KuddleCakes: I really enjoy your reviews, they are honest and kind. You are by far one of my top fans and hope you continue to read.

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: As you can tell, I do not tolerate or put up with incompetent people. Thank you for reading, and understanding my desire to write something original, yet enjoyable. Keep reading, you are great fan.

-InuYashasPerfection-

R&R!

Enjoy!

:)


	10. At A Glance

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Note: The following story will alternate points of view between Kagome and InuYasha, we will be starting with Kagome.

Age Brackets: Kagome:23, InuYasha:25, Shippo: 3, Rin:3, Sango:23, Bankotsu:24, Sesshomaru:27, Miroku:24, Kikyo:24

The included characters in this chapter and any following should be added, more may become.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

.Gas.**/**_/_**puMp./**_**K**_**i**s_s./]_

* * *

**At A Glance**

* * *

I must have hit my head pretty hard.

I think I'm dreaming.

I can smell her, and the blood boils in my veins as my desire for her is growing so strong.

I try to open my eyes, everything, I see it in a daze.

Will I remember this in the morning?

I'm

**d**_a_z_i_**ng & **DrEa_mi_**ng. **

I can't really concentrate on anything, and I must say.

**Its really putting a damper on my day. **

And I can't really use a defiant attitude to overcome this, I have a concussion for Christ's sake.

I feel this warm sensation upon my forehead.

I feel this relaxing tickle sensation through my hair. 

_I feel a soul peering into my eyes, dipping into my heart. _

**I feel a spark on my lips. **

I close my eyes, this dream can go on for an eternity.

At 25 years old, I don't think I've ever felt such sensations.

I can imagine brown eyes, **so deep they are**.

I can smell a delicious scent, her shampoo it must be.

I feel the silky material upon me. How I wish I could bring it upon me to lift my hands up and touch it.

How do I know, that this isn't all fake.

She could be pissing down my back, and tell me its raining.

**And I still might believe it. **

She could shit down my throat, and tell me its chocolate.

**And I'd tell you how sweet it was. **

She takes me to a fancy that I've never been too, and boy do I like it.

And despite your vaguely leftist doctrine beliefs on me or this situation....

You know nothing. 

_&_

**About the real me. **

I know what I could be getting myself into.

I've done this all before.

I have self meditated with drugs, & alcohol.

In an outrageous attempt to hiatus the real world.

& She pissed down my back.

& She shit down my throat.

& She left me a Christmas gift on my doorstep.

One Christmas, in a _galaxy _far far away.

I had relations with a girl, I thought she loved me.

**She was pretty popular.**

We dated forever.

_If you consider high school forever. _

It was classic, from the movies.

I woke up at my Dads, and in my boxers...

**Checked the mail. **

And there was this sound....

And note.

I ruined her image, she got fat.

**She says. **

For nine months, no one wanted her.

**So she says. **

I did a paternity test, and the bundle of joy was mine.

This was her way of pissing down my back.

**I say it was raining. **

This was her way of shitting down my throat.

And I looked down at my kid.

**And thought how sweet it was. **

So don't say I shouldn't fall for her,

Because I will.

So don't say I should give it time,

Because my kid can't wait.

So don't say I've got it all, I don't need more.

Because I'll die without her.

I'm gonna close my eyes now, because this is what helps me sleep at night.

Thinking of this woman I desire, its so deep.

Its as if I was thinking of God, and the afterlife.

I miss her al**r**_e_a_dy._

_I _

Woke up and turned over, and caught myself.

It seems I was laying down in a cheap version of a La-Z-Boy recliner.

And it wasn't going to stay up unless I was level upon it.

My vision was like trying to look out a car window in the morning, **just to foggy.**

It cleared shortly.

I looked at the time, I have to be at work in 1 hour.

Oh me.

Oh my!.

I didn't know what to do.

I had no car, and I don't know what room my child is in.

Oh fuck I say.

**Oh fuck!**

Oh shit I say.

_Oh shit!_

She peers around the corner.

Its _fantastic. _

_I could let her stare at me all day, as if I was Van Gogh painting. _

I give myself up, and look right at her.

**And then I put my shirt on. **

"You need a ride?" She walks by.

"That would be helpful, I would be very much grateful." I reply.

As the engine is going, and we are riding down the road.

I look out of the window and I'm taking it all in.

The yellow lines pas by so quickly.

The other cars fly by and around.

This is what time is like.

**At a glance. **

* * *

Authors Note: Reader reviews are down by 7 since chapter six, I really hope they pick up because this is one story I'd hate to cancel or retire.

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


	11. Golden Globes

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Note: The following story will alternate points of view between Kagome and InuYasha, we will be starting with Kagome.

Age Brackets: Kagome:23, InuYasha:25, Shippo: 3, Rin:3, Sango:23, Bankotsu:24, Sesshomaru:27, Miroku:24, Kikyo:24

The included characters in this chapter and any following should be added, more may become.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

.Gas.**/**_/_**puMp./**_**K**_**i**s_s./]_

* * *

**Golden Globes**

* * *

_Click._

_Click.._

I wonder if he notices how loud and simple my turn signal is.

I keep taking my eyes off the road.

to.

Look at the sun shine and glaze

_his_

_g**O**_l**d**e_n g**L**_o_**Be**_s

And by that, I mean his eyes.

Just saying.

Why do I love this particular person so?

My heart is racing.

Because I can't believe he's riding in my trashy car.

The one person I thought I'd never meet, the one person I thought

**would **_never_ lo**ve** _**ME. **_

However, tis it be to early to speak of that?

I wonder so.

I find myself noticing all my favorite features of this lovely creature.

Such silky smooth locks.

Gorgeous golden eyes.

Perfect color to his skin, and its so pale.

Gotta love it.

Pearly whites.

What would the world think if I married a demon.

They are accepted in today's world, but its still frowned upon to marry one.

**When you aren't one of them. **

_Will he love me when hes young and I am old?_

_Will he love me tomorrow?_

I got a sneak peek at his chest earlier this morning, and I wouldn't mind if he never wore the damn thing.

I look over.

And he smiled.

And on this day, at this time...

my heart melted. 

"Thanks for helping me out today, and taking care of me." He leaned over a little and spoke to me.

Have people never lent him a hand before?

"No problem, are you not accustomed to that nature?" I replied.

"Really, free services such as yours just aren't heard of these days my dear."

I find this hard to believe.

I just want to ask really, will we go anywhere?

"I find what you have said hard to believe, I would have went to greater lengths to spend precious seconds with you." I say, and then I blush.

Have I really just admitted obsession?

I saw him smirk.

Oh me, oh my!

He thinks I have acted a fool.

That I've flown over the cocos nest.

"No ones really ever said that to me before." He finally cracks the silence.

"Said what, I feel what I have said to be foolish."

"Foolish, I thought your words were kind." He replied back.

He likes me?

Possibly, maybe.

**Could be. **

**Should be. **

**Wished it was. **

Its kind of chilly, and I fear my nipples will protrude and he'll laugh at me.

Its weird how much one worries when around something they've chased like crack is right in their grasp.

I shouldn't think that, who knows, he may never show again.

I pull up in front of the company that pays his bills.

Work.

He still has five minutes.

"I'm sorry I ruined our plans, are you sure you don't mind watching my kid?" He asks.

"Not at all, the neighbor is with the little ones now until I get back."

That's right, he has to show.

Well, if he wants his daughter back that is.

"Does anyone ever give you credit?" He so bluntly asks.

I swallow. "Not really."

"Well they should, you need appreciated." And he did it.

What I've only_ f_uck**in**g dreamed of.

_Kissed me. _

**Kissed me.**

Kissed me. 

_**Kissed me. **_

I kissed a boy, and I liked it.

"Appreciated." I smiled. We only broke apart.

**Because instincts call for oxygen you know. **

He grabs the handle.

**And then he flashed the pearly whites. **

I liked it.

Could you say we are together now?

I would like to think so.

But this quaint gas station attendant is old fashioned.

And this quaint gas station attendant needs to be asked.

And so he exits, and leaves me wondering again.

I still love him.

That's right, I'm in love.

I take the route home, so dazed.

So dazed.

So **dazed. **

I enter the apartment.

"Thanks." I dismiss the neighbor, and begin breakfast for me and the young ones.

I cook eggs, & pancakes.

How classic.

They eat, so messy they are.

"Are you gonna be my mommy?" Rin asks me.

Why can't I reply.

So stunned this whipped and in-love girl is.

"I can't answer that."

I get up to do my make-up. And they aren't phased, I hear the tv going.

Its hard to put on mascara.

**When it runs right back down your face. **

* * *

_Should we take it to the next level, in love with her I am. _

* * *

Authors Note: So I'm not dead. Just saying. Would y'all like me to start writing again, and actually update on time? I'll tell you what, be my inspiration again, and I don't see a problem with sitting down in front of the computer again. Deal?

Hope this chapter satisfies you until next time.

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


	12. The Great Day

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Note: The following story will alternate points of view between Kagome and InuYasha, we will be starting with Kagome.

Age Brackets: Kagome:23, InuYasha:25, Shippo: 3, Rin:3, Sango:23, Bankotsu:24, Sesshomaru:27, Miroku:24, Kikyo:24

The included characters in this chapter and any following should be added, more may become.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

.Gas.**/**_/_**puMp./**_**K**_**i**s_s./]_

* * *

**The Great Day**

* * *

_Should we take it to the next level, in love with her I am. _

"And would like mashed potatoes or fries with that entree?" I ask the petite woman at her table.

As a part of my managers position I try to mingle with the customers every so often by taking orders or serving them a few drinks.

Our general manager recently took leave and may not be coming back, so I'd really like to step it up a little to be the stand in or replacement.

I'm not proving to be very good though when all I can think about is my dream girl. Oh how her scent makes my fangs protrude.

**I'd like to be her star. **

_**And she can be my sky.**_

Her body is like glass.

If I bite to hard, will she break?

She **bE**_d_a**zz**_LE_s my mind like no other woman has.

When I'm around her, I find myself going a bit

**stupid. **

But I try my best to play my charms.

In the hopes, she'll be mine and in my arms.

I'm going to ask her tonight.

To be mine, always and forever.

I want to take her for mine, and mine only.

I want to satisfy her needs everyday and night, make her debts go away and watch her smile every morning as she rises to the morning sun.

And tonight I shall arrive at her lovely abode this evening and ask her the question....

I want her to move in with me.

Or is that to modern for

_such _a **c****L**_**a**_**s**_**s**_Y lady?

I guess theirs always an A for effort eh?

I smirk at that thought, grading myself as I try to get the beautiful Kagome to be at my side.

I shall achieve straight A's I say, straight A's!

I will now take my break and ask her to come and visit me with the kids at work.

Alas! She is on her way, the kids have stayed as Miroku needed some cash so he shall watch them!

Sweet lord, I shall receive an answer sooner than anticipated!

She arrives.

Oh!

And!

_What a hott mess that is I see. _

Her hair is pulled pack.

And its wet.

She sits down across from me, she smells so fresh and delicious.

"I'm sorry I'm not well looking, I just showered and then you called." She explains.

_No need to explain my dear, come as you are._

Of course I didn't say that.

"I think we both like each other." I sound nervous, I know I do.

Oh my, I hear her heart pick up on its beats per minute.

"I think so too." She grins.

Such a cover up.

"And I've really liked you for awhile, and I think you deserve so much more than what the cards have played you." I say.

My heart picks up too.

"That's really sweet." I could swear I heard her heart melt with every word I spoke.

She was at a loss for words as I awaited more, but her expression showed she wanted to her my voice even further, it was like a

**vocal orgasm.**

"I love you, and your son, and I want to be your provider." I say, do I sound to blunt?

I must not, shes crying.

Her face is bleeding mascara, that she probably just put on.

"What are you saying?" She asks through breaths.

"Will you be mine, and live with me and my daughter?" I finally pop the question, "And marry me?"

I didn't fucking mean to ask that.

I must want it so desperately that I just asked, I want her more than I even know.

"Yes." She blurts out.

And an applause erupts as she speaks.

And I look around.

I'm being watched by what seems like a hungry pack of wolves.

Watching with smiles

**& grins. **

I guess I should kiss her now.

And I do, and I can sense from her arm behind my neck caressing it, that she really loves me.

"I'm gonna go back to my place and pack now." She takes deep breaths, & she kisses me more, "I really have to go now."

I'm getting excited now.

She pulls away from my face, "I love you."

And now she exits.

Well today sure moved fast, don't you think?

"InuYasha, can I see you in my office pronto please." She sounds so nice yet bitchy, don't you think?

My boss of course, the owner of the restaurant, shes barely here but when she is. We function,

**So perfectly with our fake porcelain smiles. **

"Yes Miss?" I ask as I sit down in the rock hard chair across from her desk.

"Mr. Takahashi, the old store manager has decided against his return." She replies.

"I'm sorry to hear that miss, is there any reason?" I ask. I try not be so nervous, either I'm getting fired, or I get a promotion."

"Well he has decided to move to care for his dying mother, and I feel out of my four other shift managers and key holders that you are the prime example of a fantastic manager, even better than our last...I was contemplating on actually demoting him and giving you the position but it seems that things have a way or working themselves....would you be our new general manager?" She offers me the prized position.

"Why, I would be honored madame." I cordially accept.

"Congratulations, on both your new job and the new engagement." She smiles, "Would you like to go over your new earnings and sign your contract?" She asks and congratulates me.

"Of course miss, and thank you."

"As you know we pride ourselves in being the finest restaurant in town, and we like to treat our staff with great wages and benefits packages, you being the general manager will now earn a salary and be offered the best of best in benefits." She explains.

I just shit my pants, I'm so excited.

"Are you going be giving your new family medical and dental insurance?" She asks.

"Most certainly, they come first." I reply with thankfulness, how Kagome will love me even more.

"You will now earn a salary of $100,000 per calender year, a retirement plan can be set up with your permission and of course by tomorrow I will need these forms filled out with your families information to begin the health plan as well as this form for the retirement plan." She hands me a folder, "As for today I will cover the rest of your shift and you may leave to celebrate, Thursday will be your last day as a shift manager and the following week you will begin training as the big wig." She smiles once more and relieves me of today's duties.

I summon a taxi for the ride to Kagome's place, to deliver great news and help her pack her things.

Tomorrow I have plans in store that will simply make her world. I really hope so atleast.

So great the day has been.

So great my life has been turning around.

So great.

**So great.**

So fantastic.

* * *

_However will our lives be together? I love him so, and he is finally mine to keep. To love forever till death do us part. I love you InuYasha. _

* * *

Authors Note: So I'm not to sure about this chapter, I like where it went but Im unsure about how I portrayed everything, You all got some feedback for me?

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


	13. Fireworks

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Note: The following story will alternate points of view between Kagome and InuYasha, we will be starting with Kagome.

Age Brackets: Kagome:23, InuYasha:25, Shippo: 3, Rin:3, Sango:23, Bankotsu:24, Sesshomaru:27, Miroku:24, Kikyo:24

The included characters in this chapter and any following should be added, more may become.

Read and Review!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

.Gas.**/**_/_**puMp./**_**K**_**i**s_s./]_

_

* * *

  
_

**Fireworks**

**

* * *

  
**

_However will our lives be together? I love him so, and he is finally mine to keep. To love forever till death do us part. I love you InuYasha._

Where art thou? InuYasha?

I could probably pack a box in my sleep now.

I've been doing it all morning you know.

My son, how he wonders where we are going.

I don't know what to tell him really, other than a new home.

How would you explain this kind of situation to such a young soul?

**LeaV**_i_nG _o_**_n_** **a** _j_et pLa**N**e

Don't know if we'll be back again.

Off to start a new life.

How will he treat us? Will I still be able to work? Will he want me to?

Or will I live large? To be pampered like a Hilton poodle?

I don't think I would like that, I have to almost always be doing something.

I'll walk on the beach,

and get

my pink

sTa**r** _f_iSh.

I hope

he will take me to Times Square.

And I will look into the sky when the ball drops, when the year starts over, and I'll catch those

**p**_A_peR _F__**L**_o_W__**ers**_

**He's gonna make all my dreams come true. **

I'm smiling as I'm packing my sons clothing.

He's going to have a daddy.

InuYasha walks into the door, he has this glow to him.

_Glowing. _

Those eyes.

Are shining. 

**Glimmering. **

Splendid.

_Shimmering. _

"Hey Kagome." Is all that he says.

But I can tell his soul is

**shouting. **

"Well, we aren't moving into my place." He says.

My heart drops. He moved to fast, I moved to fast.

"What?" I ask. Sometimes I filter what I hear.

"We are gonna move into a house, sitting on the ground, and not on the 5th floor." InuYasha smiles as he reveals, "I got a promotion."

"Oh my god, great." I shout with glee!

Sometimes you wonder...

in real life....

have your

_dreams_

**become **real?

Or are you soundly sleeping, covered in a down comforter.

_**Not opening your eyelids. **_

_**Because the dream is better than **_what you live day to day?

If this is a dream, than I give Jesus Christ the permission to take my soul so I can live like this everyday beyond the golden gates in heaven. Than live another hell,

without him in my life.

(struggling)

Everyday to pay the bills, stay sane. And care for my son.

Of only 3. 

Today is like a firework.

It gracefully shoots into the air, followed by a tail of sparkles.

Explodes into something more beautiful than it really is, and goes out with

a

_b_**a**Ng.

_And I mean _**bang. **

Its quiet.

All through the house.

_And I mean _bang.

Tonight is the first night he truly laid down, by my side.

He kissed me, so graciously.

**And I mean **_bang._

He loved me. Like no one has before.

I didn't

fe_e_L (**uS**_e_d).

The way he touched me, it made me feel like I was real. Like I was fragile, like I could be **broken.**

But at the same time, like he was so careful and thankful, that I would never be _broken _again.

I loved it.

He loved it.

We loved it.

And I mean _**bang.**_

b**a**Ng.

"I love you, InuYasha." I whispered so lightly.

"I love you too, Kagome." He whispered back.

_So lightly. _

When the sun rose it shined through the window, glimmering.

And all I remember was when he claimed me as his, when he took me again.

But this time, this man loved me.

And it went out,

with a **bang.**

**

* * *

  
**

_I have made love to her, I love her so. It was like a firework, and it went out with a bang. Our lives, will be forever._

_

* * *

_Authors Note: So, as always R&R, and let me know what you think.

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


End file.
